White Lie
by MMart
Summary: My version of 2x20. I hope you like it. Please comment! :


_White Lie_

_Chapter 1_

''_Tonight. 12 p.m. Is it all clear, Marco?''_

''_Yes… Are you sure that she's alone.'' _

''_Do you want to stay alive?''_

''_I…''_

''_Answer me!''_

''_Yes.''_

''_Then you're going to do what I say.'' The man ordered and hanged up the phone._

…_._

''_Are we there yet?'' The little boy asked._

''_No. I told you to shut up all ready.'' The redhead woman on the front seat said._

''_You promised me that we'll visit my dad.''_

''_Yes. We're going there.''_

_A few silent minutes._

'' _Are we there yet?''_

''_Still not. Shut up.''_

''_Which town is this?''_

''_It's…''_

_There was a sound of a shot-gun. The car ran into a tree._

…_._

_**Dream  
Send me a sign  
Turn back the clock  
Give me some time  
I need to break out  
And make a new name  
Let's open our eyes  
To the brand new day  
It's a brand new day**_

…_._

_Foster was driving home after a long day at work. She was thinking about some case and she almost didn't saw the smashed car near the road. There was no one else around. She turned off. _

_The front window of the car was all red. The woman sitting at the front seat was surely dead. Foster returned to her car to get her mobile phone._

''_Please don't go.'' A voice behind her said._

''_Hey!'' She looked through the smashed car window. ''Is anybody there.''_

_Suddenly a small face showed. _

''_Hang on.'' _

_Foster tried to open the door but there was a branch that she couldn't remove. She didn't know what to do._

''_Don't worry, I'll be here soon.'' She said to the two bright green eyes looking straight at her on the other side of the dirty window._

'' _I don't believe you.'' The boy said._

'' _I promise you. I'll just get the mobile phone from my car. It's over there. Ok? Don't worry.''_

_The little boy nodded._

_Foster went as faster as she could to her car and started looking for her phone. But it wasn't there. ''Damn it!'' She had left it in her office. _

_She went to the crushed car once more and tried to open any of the doors but there was no way of doing it alone._

_The boy in the car was watching her carefully._

''_What's your name?'' Foster asked when there was nothing else left to do._

''_Fin. What's yours?'' He said calmly._

''_I'm Gillian. Nice to meet you Fin.''_

''_What are you going to do?''_

''_I don't know yet but I'm sure we'll come up with something.''_

_A minute of silence._

''_Is she dead.''_

''_Is she your mother?''_

''_Yes.''_

_She expected him to start crying but there wasn't any sign of sadness or fear on his face. He was no more than 8 years old. That was strange… Or he just hadn't realized what had happened yet._

''_And where's your dad?''_

''_We were going to his house tonight. I haven't met him before.''_

_That was enough for now. She didn't want to force him to talk more even if he still looked pretty calm._

_Foster decided to wait for another car coming. They had no other option. The thing that bothered her was the shotgun in the woman's neck. There was no weapon in the car and she wasn't going to ask Fin about such a thing. This meant that there was someone with a gun… somewhere near._

_A few minutes later she saw the lights of a car. She got on the road and started waving to the driver. He pulled off and stopped._

''_Excuse me, I…''_

'' _Gillian?''_

''_Dave! What are you doing here?'' She asked shocked and relieved._

'' _Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing.'' _

_He saw the car._

''_Why didn't you call me?''_

''_I forgot my phone in the office.''_

_They got to the car. Dave started looking at it. Then he saw the woman and looked closer at her shot wound. Then he saw the boy. He watched him for a few seconds really closely._

''_Hey there.'' He said and stared at him for a few moments more. ''I think we should call the police. It's impossible to open these doors.''_

…

''_Where is he going so late'' Lightman asked himself while he was spying at Dave Burns. _

_He wasn't sure about this guy from the moment he saw him. He wanted to do a research about him but he didn't do it only because he was a little bit afraid of Foster's reaction. But now he was definitely going to do it. Cal was following him for 3 hours now. His cell phone rang. It was Locker. There was a man waiting for him at the office. ''It must be important.''_

_He had to go… but he was going to renew his investigation the next day._

…

''_I'm only worried about the boy.'' Dave said from the other room while she was brushing her teeth._

''_Yeah, me too. Tomorrow I'll ask Reynolds to try to take this case.'' Gillian answered and lay on the bad beside him._

''_You don't have to do it. I'm sure it's not something Lightman is going to want to work on.''_

''_I don't care, besides that I can take any case I want to.'' She said and hugged him._

'' _I know that honey… But this case is going to be a little bit more personal to you after tonight.''_

_Foster looked at his face. He looked nervous. There was something that he was hiding from her. She felt it in his voice before but now it was obvious on his face too. _

''_You know… you're right.'' She said not looking at him anymore._

_He breathed out suddenly. Relief. It was definitely something going on._

…_.._

_Agent Reynolds entered Lightman's office._

''_We've got a case. It's a…''_

''_I need you to do me favor.'' Cal cut him._

''_Ok but let me finish first.'' The other man said._

''_It's related to the case… the favor.'' _

''_But you don't know anything about it yet.'' Reynolds insisted._

''_I know everything… in fact there is only one more thing that I don't know everything about. And because of that as I mentioned before I need you to do me a favor.''_

''_What is it?'' He said knowing that he had to listen to it anyway._

''_I need you to find something more about a man called David Burns.'' Lightman said._

''_David Burns?'' the agent repeated._

''_Yes.''_

''_Oh, ok.'' He turned around to leave._

_But…_

''_Hang on. You can tell me something about him right now. What do you know?'' Cal asked looking him in the face._

''_I don't know anything.'' _

''_Come oooon, I know that you know something.'' Lightman said and started spinning on his chair._

''_I'll check and then I'll tell you.''_

''_In case you know it already?''_

''_Well, I don't know everything.'' Raynolds said and walked out. _

''_And agent, don't tell anybody.'' Cal said before the other man walked out._

_Three days ago Ben had found that someone had used his computer. Everything was deleted from the history of but he had his own ways of checking what's going on. Someone had taped the name David Burns. It wasn't Lightman._

_..._

Hey! Thanks for reading!

That's my first Lie to me fanfiction. I hope you like it :)

I'll publish the next chapter soon and I will be really happy to see your comments :)

Marty


End file.
